liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Luis Suarez
Luis Alberto Suárez Díaz (born 24 January 1987) is an Uruguayan international footballer who currently plays as a forward for Liverpool and the Uruguayan national team. He is known for his exceptional dribbling skills and his knack for scoring goals at tight angles. Liverpool career Suárez signed for Liverpool on the January transfer deadline day 2010-11 for £22,800,000. Suárez made his debut for Liverpool on 2 February in the 2-0 win over Stoke City scoring the latter of the two goals. His first start for Liverpool came in the 1-1 tie against Wigan on 12 February 2010. He scored his second goal against Sunderland with one of his signature tight angle shots. After a set up from Dirk Kuyt he scored his third goal against Newcastle United. He scored his fourth and final goal of his debut season with Liverpool against Fulham in a 5-2 win. Along with four goals in 13 appearances in the 2010-11 season, Suárez also booked 5 assists. Suárez scored his first goal on the opening day of the 2011-12 season against Sunderland after 12 minutes. He also missed a penalty in the same game. He managed to continue in the same vein, scoring in the next match against Arsenal on 20 August 2011 having come on as a substitute. The Uruguayan striker also played a part in the opening goal of the game, as he pressurised young Arsenal centre back Ignasi Miquel into hitting the ball against teammate Aaron Ramsey, which deflected into the goal. Suarez scored his 10th and 11th goals for Liverpool on 26 October 2011, in a League Cup match away to Stoke City. This was the first match in which Suarez had scored more than once in a Liverpool shirt. His first goal was particularly memorable, as he nutmegged Stoke defender Ryan Shotton before expertly curling the ball into the corner of the net from the edge of the penalty area. Suarez scored once more for Liverpool in 2011, which came as the only goal in a home league game against QPR on 10 December. Suarez was given a one match suspension by the FA for showing his middle finger to Fulham fans in Liverpool's 1-0 defeat to the Cottagers on 5 December, causing him to miss the game against Newcastle on 30 December. The Fulham fans had been taunting Suarez about the investigation being undertaken against him regarding accusations he had racially abused Patrice Evra (see below), to which Suarez retaliated. Suarez was then suspended for a further eight games, beginning with the league match away to Manchester City on 3 January 2012, for the incident with Evra. Suarez made his comeback on 6 February 2012, coming on as a second half substitute in a 0-0 home draw against Tottenham. He then started Liverpool's next match, away to Manchester United at Old Trafford. Suarez caused controversy by refusing to shake the hand of Patrice Evra before kick-off, and he was heckled throughout by the United faithful. Suarez scored from close range with 10 minutes to go, however it was only to be a consolation as Liverpool lost 2-1. Suarez' next two goals came in the FA Cup- first, on 19 February 2012 against Brighton, and then on 18 March 2012 in the quarter-final tie against Stoke. Suarez opened the scoring in that game with an excellent long-range drive after a neat one-two with Maxi Rodriguez. Liverpool went on to win the game 2-1, sealing a second Wembley appearance of the season, following the club's success in the League Cup. In the semi-final on 14 April, Liverpool prevailed 2-1 against rivals Everton. Suarez scored Liverpool's equalising goal, capitalising on a poor backpass to slot in when one-on-one with the Everton 'keeper. On 28 April 2012, Suarez scored his first hattrick for Liverpool, in a League game away to Norwich. All three of his goals were of a high standard, however his third was a sublime chip from over 40 yards which caught the Norwich 'keeper off his line. The goal was quickly touted by some as being the Premier League's goal of the season. Suarez' next game was the 2012 FA Cup Final, which was his 50th appearance for the club. Unfortunately it was not to be an occassion to remember for Suarez, as the side went down 2-1 to Chelsea. Patrice Evra incident See: Luis Suarez-Patrice Evra Incident On 21 October 2011, during Liverpool's 1-1 home draw to Manchester United, United left back Patrice Evra made a complaint that Luis Suarez had directed racially abusive language towards him. Suarez maintained his innocence, however on 20 December 2011, Suarez was found guilty of the charges and suspended for eight matches- which came into effect from 3 January 2012 after Liverpool decided against an appeal. There has been considerable fallout from the incident, most notably coming on 11 February 2012 in Suarez' second game back since his suspension. This game was away to Manchester United and Suarez caused a major controversy by refusing to shake Evra's hand before kick-off. There has been considerable damage done to the reputation of Suarez, manager Kenny Dalglish- who has been criticised for his unwaivering support of Suarez, and Liverpool Football Club as a whole. Playing style Suarez is a creative forward who can both score and assist regularly. He has a penchant for dribbling and has been known to beat three or four opponents in the opposition box before shooting or setting up a teammate. He has a remarkable work ethic, persistently hounding his opponents for the duration of matches, and works across the entire forward line to involve himself in the play. He has even demonstrated a good tackling ability, often winning the ball back immediately after losing it himself. He has been compared to Kop Legend Kevin Keegan by various sources. He has also been compared to another Reds icon- Kenny Dalglish by numerous pundits, including former Liverpool star Mark Lawrenson, who stated Suarez "might just be the closest" any Liverpool player has come to matching the skill of the iconic number 7. Honours Liverpool *League Cup: 1 (2012) Individual *Standard Chartered Player of the Month: 5 (March 2011, May 2011, August 2011, September 2011, October 2011, April 2012) Stats External links * Suarez Suarez Suarez Suarez